


We aren't friends

by JitterDoll



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Based on Yeonho's french fries rant, Dongheon is single, Gyehyeon as the president of Hoseung, I'm sorry Dongheon-ssi, Joju is awesome fite me, Kangmin as the president of Joju, M/M, Yeonho as the president of Minmin, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JitterDoll/pseuds/JitterDoll
Summary: Yeonho ate the french fries and was asked to apologize, but lo and behold, Ju Yeonho is a stubborn son of a truck and isn't even sorry that he finished the fries, and ended up saying, "We aren't friends" and "We aren't colleagues".Gyehyeon is the only solution.
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Kim Yongseung, Hong Minchan/Yoo Kangmin, Jo Gyehyeon/Ju Yeonho
Kudos: 14





	We aren't friends

"Yah! Yeonho-yah, did you just finish the fries?", Dongheon asked.

"No, I shared with Kangmin", Yeonho defended.

"I only had few what do you mean?", Kangmin said.

Yeonho was in hot water and was then asked to apologize but he didn't want to so he just help cleaned up the mess.

"Yeonho is a bad guy!", Dongheon teasingly said, but what he didn't expect was for Yeonho to stand up amd admit it to the camera that he was a bad guy, and getting Minchan a little flustered.

But it wasn't over yet, Dongheon told to the camera that this is one way to lose friends, and Yeonho's reply was a shocker honestly, hurting the members a little bit.

"We aren't friends".

And that sentence was followed by,  
"We aren't colleagues as well".

Now Dongheon questioned where he will put themselves if they aren't "friends" or "colleagues", so it means they are just "acquaintances", he looked over to Gyehyeon for help.

"Deal with him please", he mouthed.

They were now finished cleaning and Gyehyeon sat on the sofa and as soon as he saw the grey-haired boy entered, he sat him on his lap, Yeonho's face turned red quickly.

"What was that for Yeonho?", he quietly asked.

"Nuh-uh, it was for nothing", the younger lied.

"It isn't nothing baby, what is it, tell me", Gyehyeon sternly said.

They were alone in the waiting room since they were the first ones to finish getting their makeup done, and only the leader knew about their relationship.

"I'm sorry, for finishing all the fries, I got really hungry because I didn't eat anything yesterday, I lied about that, and forgot we were all sharing, I'm sorry hyungnim", Yeonho apologized, his head hung low.

Gyehyeon cracked a smile and pulled the younger boy for a kiss,  
"I love you Yeonho, thank you for being honest with me", he said, ruffling his hair.

Yeonho already knows what's going to happen, when everyone is gathered here, Gyehyeon will make him apologize to everyone, even if he can't do that.

Because it's embarassing and he hates feeling embarassed, but it looks like today is different.

Gyehyeon actually recorded his apology and played it for everyone.

"So the only way to get Yeonho to apologize is Gyehyeon? Should've known", Hoyoung giggled.

"Are you guys dating?", Kangmin suddenly blurted out.

The two looked at Dongheon and saw the leader nod his head.

"Yes", they answered.

They honestly expected that Kangmin would be disappointed, but oh boy the youngest was very giggly and happy and he was screaming "Joju" like a madman.

"Gye-hyung is my favorite hyung, but I don't have a crush on him, I'm so happy!!", Kangmin said again, almost falling, good thing Minchan's reflexes are quick as he caught the maknae by the hip.

"Is this a new ship?! I'll call it Minmin", Yeonho said, and started laughing.

Kangmin got a little shy and hid his face on Minchan's chest, the older visual kissing his forehead.

"No! Kangmin shall be with Yongseung!", Dongheon said.

Hoyoung tapped his shoulder and held Yongseung's hand,  
"Sorry bro, I'm dating Yongseung".

"YES MAMA!", Gyehyeon happily screamed.

This is where it hit Dongheon that he is the only one single.

"You fuckers planned this didn't you?", he said.

"Why would we", Minchan giggled, Kangmin still clinging to him as Yeonho is slowly dying because they are sailing.

Gyehyeon also held Yeonho's hands as the Hoseung couple left for a while to get them all some drinks from the vending machine, then returning with their hands intertwined.

"I hate being single, but wait Minmin is just a ship they aren't dating!", Dongheon was about to become joyous until he heard Yongseung squeal, because the Minmin couple just kissed.

Gyehyeon pulled Yeonho for a kiss as well and Yongseung also pulled Hoyoung for one.

And Dongheon sat there awkwardly, thinking to himself what did he do in his past life to deserve this.


End file.
